Babes in Toyland
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Heeo and Duo are cursed to live as dolls. That's the best way to explain it.


Title: Babes in Toyland 1/?  
  
Authors: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything worth more than 10 buck for that matter.  
  
Warnings: Au to all mighty hell, cursing and that's about it.  
  
Pairings: none as of yet  
  
Notes: Ok Heero and Duo have been cursed to live as dolls. Just imagine Heero and Duo dolls that talk and all that stuff. Mark and Justin are OC and belong to Blackstar and me.  
  
**** = Scene change.  
  
  
  
Justin kissed his mother goodbye as got out of her car. It was his first day of school. He was looking forward being in the second grade. Justin was a typical second grader, concerned with typical 7-year-old dreams. He didn't notice the two small eyes peering out from the small slit of his book bag. He didn't hear the conversation that was going on in his bag.  
  
*****  
  
(Inside the bag)  
  
" I can't take it anymore!"  
  
" What is it now? Yeah so this kid is kind strange. Nothing we haven't dealt with before."  
  
" Strange?! Strange is putting it nicely. This kid is just down right mean. I can't take him anymore."  
  
Th other figure laughed.  
  
" You wouldn't be laughing if it was you he tried to sent into space."  
  
" No but he does bury me in the yard frequently when he plays war."  
  
" See what I mean. I say we make a break for it."  
  
" And go where? Hello we but so big."  
  
" Anywhere, somewhere I don't care. Just get me away from this sadistic kid."  
  
" Fine when he puts the bag down make a run for it. These kids probably won't notice us anyway."  
  
*****  
  
Little Justin found his friend Mark and ran up to him.  
  
" Mark! "  
  
" Justin hi, how was your summer?"  
  
" It was ok and don't call me that no more. My new name is Yeah."  
  
" Huh?" Mark uttered confused.  
  
" I don't wanna be Justin anymore. My name sucks, so I'm changing it to Yeah." Justin said as he dropped his book bag on the ground and struck what he called the cool pose.  
  
The small creatures inside the boys' bag were tossed around in the bag when it was thrown down.  
  
*****  
  
" OWWW! I think I broke something." one complained.  
  
" Oh get up and stop complaining. NOW's our chance. Run for it!"  
  
*****  
  
Justin was busy explaining the reason to his self-proclaimed name change that he never saw the two dolls he had brought to school unzip his bag and make a dash for the nearest hiding place.  
  
The two dolls ran as fast as they could trying their best to stay clear of the little feet trampling about. Yet being about the size of Barbie dolls worked against them and they soon found themselves running for their lives. Seeing an open book bag, the two jumped inside. They didn't know whose bag it was but in their opinion anything was better than living with Justin.  
  
*****  
  
" We made it!"  
  
" Yeah my legs are killing me. Hey do you know whose bag we in?"  
  
" Nope but anything is better."  
  
" Oh great. Watch we probably in some girls bag."  
  
"Girls are nicer to us anyway."  
  
" Oh yeah I forgot you like playing dress up. You like having tea parties dressed in Barbie's old clothes. I know you like the shoes and those high cut panties they like to put you in." the longhaired one said sarcastically.  
  
" Fuck you and I'm not the one they like putting the dresses on, that's you. You look like a girl anyway."  
  
" Don't hate."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
The two argued for a while before they fell asleep out of sheer boredom. There wasn't much to do in a child's backpack. They did however amuse themselves with the child's' candy.  
  
Later that day they arrived at the child's' home.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei Chang reached his house and went immediately to his room to do his homework. Upon opening his bag he unceremoniously dumped all of its contents on the bed.  
  
While rummaging through his books he found the two dolls. One was lying under his notebook and the other was on the floor.  
  
" No where did these come from?" he said out loud. Picking up one he turned it around in his hand. " I don't remember getting these. I wonder how they got in my bag."  
  
Before he could give it any further thought his mother called him. Quatre his best friend had come to visit him. After having a snack, Wufei and Quatre went up to his room.  
  
" Quatre did you put anything in my bag today?"  
  
" No why?"  
  
" Because I found something weird."  
  
" It was probably Merian. You know she like you. She wants you to be her boyfriend." Quatre said dragging out the word boyfriend.  
  
" Yuck! She's creepy."  
  
" You know you wanna kiss her. Wufei and Merian sitting in a tree, K- I- S - S…"  
  
" Shut up! I don't like her. Girls are stupid. And that's not it. I found some dolls in my bag."  
  
" Oh let me see."  
  
" They over there." Wufei said pointing to his desk.  
  
Quatre picked up the bigger one and then a smaller one. " Is this a Barbie doll?" He asked shaking the smaller of the two.  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" My sisters don't have this one."  
  
" Then take it."  
  
" Thanks Wufei. Maybe now Petra will gimme back my G.I. Joe men."  
  
Putting down the dolls, the two boys then began doing what boys do and play.  
  
*****  
  
" Told you, you look like a girl." The taller one laughed.  
  
" Shut up Heero! I don't look like a girl and whose that kid to talk. He looks like he weighs a ton anyway. So now what oh great leader? What we make a run for it and live in the attic or what?"  
  
" Hell no. I'm tired of playing like I'm a doll."  
  
" So what you gonna do."  
  
" I don't know yet but I have to do something."  
  
" You know we can't let them know we not really dolls."  
  
"I know that. But there has got to be a way."  
  
"Well when you find it, wake me up and tell me." Duo said as he picked up a napkin and began to walk behind a stack of books that lay atop the desk.  
  
" Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
" Does what bother me? You mean being the size of Barbie's illegitimate child Skipper or having to let grubby little kids manhandle me?"  
  
" Both."  
  
" Sometimes, But this kid. The little blonde fat one looks like he has lots of food around. So I'm straight and he has sisters. I can most likely hide out under the bed or something maybe in a doll case. Besides they might have one of those big dream house thingyamabobs. The bed might be a little hard but hey it beats a cluttered toy box any day. And from the looks of fat boy over there I'll never be hungry so I'm straight. You on the other hand might end up at a yard sale."  
  
" Don't you ever want to be normal again."  
  
" Look Heero it's been so long I don't remember what it's like to be normal ok. I really don't care anymore not like we gonna find a way to break that stupid curse. So we might as well make the most of it. Beside if I was normal I would be in a hallow grave in what is now London and you would be in some ditch somewhere between China and India."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at his friend and paced over a sheet of paper that was on the desk. The two little boys were running around outside playing tag.  
  
" Heero relax look at it this way. We've lived so long one day we'll be able to write a book and make millions."  
  
" How Duo? We're the size of fucking dolls! We use dollars as blankets. You'd die under the weigh of million dollars. You can't even carry 5 of them."  
  
" Hey one day one of these kids will grown really old and go senile. Then when they think they are losing their minds and hearing voices. I'll be feeding them ideas to my book. It'll make a great fantasy novel. Then when the checks start coming in; I'll have the old fuck cash them in and spend it all on me. I'll be rich, they'll make dolls of me, and I'll finally get a house all for me with all the fixings. It'll have running water, a working bathroom. No more of that using potted plants as a bathroom for me. I'll have a designer line of clothes. I'll be just like fucking Barbie only better looking."  
  
" You're delusional you know that right."  
  
" Quiet! Here they come." Duo said as they threw themselves down flat and resumed pretending to be dolls.  
  
*****  
  
" I have to go now. My mom said I have to do homework." Quatre said as he picked up his things. " Can I still have the doll?"  
  
" Take it. You want this one too?" Wufei said as he picked Heero up by his leg.  
  
" No you keep it. We could use it to get them to give us something later."  
  
" Yeah ok" Wufei said as he threw Heero onto the bed.  
  
TBC…. 


End file.
